A story with no need to name
by G.I.R gaara ino ryan
Summary: A memory started it all...
1. Chapter 1

A story with no need to name.

Gaara closed his eyes and sat plopped onto his bed. An old memory came floating into his head. One of long ago when he made new friends and experienced… kindness? But, with the unexpected upbringing of this memory he was forced to think about what had happened oh so long ago…

_Flashback_

A young Gaara wandered around the abandoned streets of the village, a village unfamiliar to him. He had no memory of how he had gotten there. He was only six years old; it's a mystery how he got so far away from Suna. So he walked around clutching on to his teddy bear, hoping for someone to find him. Eventually, he heard the barks of a dog, and they seemed to be getting closer. Gaara tensed, he had never really been a dog person and before Temari and Kankuro had been there to protect him. Now he was alone. The dogs had never really scared him, it was just the fact that they were so wild and spontaneous that frightened him. The barks were getting louder and soon he saw a small white dog standing in front of him. " Shoo doggy…shoo…" Gaara said trying to sound unafraid. "Shoo!" He pleaded once more, but the dog just stood there. " Akamaru! Akamaru! Where are you?" The dog turned and so did Gaara. There stood a boy with red paint on his face. At first he seemed not to notice Gaara, he was just so overjoyed to have found his dog. But, then he looked and just blinked at him. "A-are you lost?" The boy asked Gaara. "Maybe, why?" The boy smiled exposing a missing tooth and four fang like teeth. " If you are, I think I can help you, but only if you want me to." The boy replied. "Help…, please." Gaara pleaded. The boy nodded. He extended his hand to Gaara. Gaara took his hand as the boy led him under a street light. The boy took out a kunai a waved it in the air. A flash shone every time he turned it as if a signal. Soon Gaara could see various lights turning on in different houses, only one or two in each dwelling. So the boy started again. " Come on, we have to have a meeting." The boy said. "We?" Gaara asked. Eventually they came in front of a small shop and the boy whistled twice. So children began to gather in the center around Gaara and the boy. One of the boys complained " Kiba, you gotta quit calling meetings so late at night. Sasuke needs his sleep." Another boy mumbled something about being a big boy now. " Every one shut up!" The boy, Kiba as Gaara now knew, screamed. Every body became silent. " He's lost and needs our help." Kiba said pointing at Gaara. " Here let me introduce you, these people are Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Itachi, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino and I'm Kiba…. What's your name?" "G-Gaara" Gaara replied. " Where you from?" asked Kiba. "Suna" Gaara replied. Itachi, being the oldest, asked, " That's a far way out how did you make it here?" "I-I don't know…" Gaara replied. After that the children took Gaara to Uchia community ( whatever it's called) and had Sasuke's parents contact Suna and tell of finding Gaara. Soon sand nin came and Gaara thanked all of his friends, especially…Kiba…

End Flashback 

" Kiba!" Kiba opened eyes and popped up. " I wasn't sleeping, I swear." He said to Hinata and Shino who were standing above him. " Right, come on Kiba, you said you would help me train." Hinata said. But Kiba wasn't listening to her. He was thinking of that dream he had, the one where he had found Gaara and helped him get home. But he knew it wasn't a dream, simply a memory. A lot of things had changed since then, Itachi's betrayal, Sasuke's too, The Attack… "KIBA!!!!" Hinata screamed "what?" he replied with a sad look on his face. " Kiba, you were thinking about Gaara again weren't you?" Shino asked. Kiba blushed slightly and turned his head. " Shut up Shino, you make it sound like I'm in love with him." " You aren't?" Shino asked. Kiba stood and told Hinata, " Come on… I said I'd help you." He said as he left with Hinata Following. " He didn't deny it…" Shino said too himself, unaware of the listener in the shadows.


	2. Friends?

Friends?

Kiba had long since finished training with Hinata. He was really scared that Shino would bug (ha ha, get it "bug"?") him about Gaara and stuff but hey, we're talking about Shino. He would never do that… would he? As Kiba was wandering around Konoha he bumped in to occasional people like Naruto and Ino. But he always began wondering where Shino was and hoped he dropped the subject. Of course he didn't love Gaara! I mean they were dudes and plus they weren't even that close. He didn't love Gaara. That closed the subject. Kiba stopped at the academy to visit Iruka. The school was so small to him now, he remembered how it used to seem so big. He walked to the roof and saw the faces of the past hokages. He stopped on the final face and began to think about Gaara. Whoa… why did Gaara keep coming in his mind today? " It's all Shino's fault… he started it" Kiba said aloud. " What exactly did I start?" Kiba jumped. He hadn't even sensed Shino come. " Oh, hey Shino…" " Kiba, if what I said earlier is bothering you please forget it. It's just… you changed after He attacked… There was no more plausible reason except for that-…" Kiba turned and walked away from Shino, " Shino what happened changed everyone not just me…" " But it seemed to have effect you the most…" Shino replied. Kiba continued walking. He hadn't talked to Gaara in almost three years, hadn't seen since…The Attack. But what did Kiba care? Gaara was just like a summer camp buddy. You promise to keep in touch yet you never bother to pick up the phone. Kiba sighed. Why was every thing so difficult all of a sudden? What did Kiba do to deserve this, this… awkwardness? " Well, at least I have you buddy" Kiba said to Akamaru. Just then Akamaru jumped off Kiba and began to run away. " What!?! Akamaru!!!! Come back!!!!!" Kiba shouted as he ran after his dog. " Baka !!! DOG!!!!!BAKA!!!!!" Kiba ran after the stupid dog. He knew he should have bought a leash.. Eventually he heard Akamaru stop barking and got really frightened. Kiba ran even faster. At first it was silent then Kiba could hear "Shoo doggy, shoo!" Why did that seem so familiar? " Please Shoo!" The voice pleaded once more. Déjà vu! Where did he remember this? It seemed so, so clear as if it had only happened a day before. Kiba rounded an alley and saw Akamaru standing staring at a boy. A boy with blood red hair and green eyes. " G-Gaara?" The boy looked up and gave Kiba an odd look. "Kiba?" Kiba smiled, exposing his full smile and his sharp four fang teeth. " Dude! How long has it been?" Kiba asked his "summer camp" friend. "Wow, you got… taller?" Gaara commented. _Wow, Gaara looks hot? WHOA!!! Did I just think that?!? What's wrong with me? _Kiba thought to himself. He shook his head. " Gaara, what are you doing here?" "Oh… I don't know… I was walking in Suna and … I just ended up here. Weird huh?" Kiba looked at Gaara, he looked somewhat paler than usual and his eyes looked weary. "Gaara, you ok? You look sick." Kiba stepped closer to Gaara. Gaara muttered, " Y-Yeah I'm fine…" Just then Gaara collapsed into Kiba's arms. ( He fainted in other words.) Kiba blushed. " Yeah… this is kinda awkward." Well, Kiba couldn't just leave Gaara lying there. So he picked Gaara up ( AWKWARD!!!) and carried him to his house. He put Gaara on his couch and spread a blanket over him. " Well… this is awkward… one of my best friends just fainted on me, now he's sleeping on my couch…Wait!! Can Gaara sleep?!? Is he allowed to ?!?" Kiba smacked his fore head. He grabbed Gaara by the shoulders and shook him. Gaara blinked. " WHOA!!" He shot up and looked around. " Where am I? Kiba? What am I doing here?" Immediately Gaara felt nauseous and laid back down. " Kiba… how did I get here?" Gaara asked slowly. " Ummm, you kind of fainted on me… so…" Gaara began feeling dizzy he felt as if he were about to puke so he got up and ran to the restroom dropping to the toilet. ( how he knew where everything was, who knows?) Kiba was worried. What the hell was he going to do? He had never taking care of any one sick before, except for Akamaru but this is different than taking care of a dog. After Gaara had finished his episode he just stayed by the toilet too weak to move, too embarrassed to show his face. Kiba rubbed the back of his head. After while he walked over to Gaara who was still at the toilet. He sat down next to him. " S-sorry Kiba…" Gaara said his face turning red. Kiba smiled. " Aw, its okay Gaara…so… how are you feeling now?" Gaara winced, " I feel horrible…" then he turned back to the toilet to throw up once again. Kiba sighed. " Maybe you have a virus or something… maybe I should call Ino… she's better at this stuff than I am… Maybe I should call your sister…" "NO!!" Gaara shot up then went back to the toilet. " Don't call Temari… she… she's busy…" Gaara said cautiously. " In others words you hate her… right." " sure you can say that…" Gaara replied. " Well… I'll call Ino then… here," Kiba put his hand to Gaara's forehead then to his cheek. " Umm… Kiba what are you doing?" " I checking if you have a fever retard… well your hot… burning up actually… stay here I'm calling Ino." Kiba got up and left, leaving Gaara puking his guts out. _ Great Gaara, now you have some one taking care of your sick a , how long have you known this guy. Like really know him? Yeah not to long, yet here you are puking in his toilet? Nice, real nice. _** Shut up, ****Shukaku, I'm sick… that's my explanation now leave me alone. ** Kiba soon came back , with Ino. " Hi Gaara, how you feeling?" Ino asked. " How does it look like I'm feeling Twit?" Gaara replied angrily. Ino's eyebrow twitched.( anime style.)

One hour later… 

" So she basically said that I'm sick… right?" Gaara asked Kiba. " Yeah you have the Flu." Kiba responded, as he put a wet cloth on Gaara's head. " You're gonna have to stay put for a while… you can stay here… I guess." Well, I guess this is gonna be an awkward visit…


	3. Feelings

Over the next few days Gaara spent his time at Kiba's house on the couch running to the restroom when needed. At times his fever was so bad he needed Kiba to hold a wet cloth to his head as he squirmed around miserably. But after a day or two his fever went down and he wasn't using the restroom (puking wise) as much. Kiba looked out his window one day and said, " What happened to my lawn? It looks like a freakin' jungle. Well I'm gonna go cut the grass, be back soon." He said to Gaara as he walked out. So Gaara lay there on the Couch very bored. Soooo… he started singing to himself. "Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I! don't! care!" Eventually he stopped and looked up to see Kiba just standing there biting his lip trying his hardest not to laugh. " How long have you been there?" Gaara asked sheepishly. " Long enough my friend, long enough…" "Well why did you come in?" Gaara asked. " Dude! It's like 100 degrees out there and I'm wearing a jacket… I got hot so I took it off and brought it inside. Plus, I already finished while you were over here having your solo." Kiba replied chuckling. Gaara realized that Kiba had taken off his jacket and was wearing a short sleeve shirt. (You know the kind of shirts like all the ninja wear the one that looks like net? Idk what its called) Suddenly Gaara began to blush and sweat, his heart began to race, his mouth became dry. " Gaara, you ok? Your cheeks are kinda red… and your sweating… are you feeling alright?" Kiba asked nervously. " Yeah … I-I'm fine…" Gaara said looking away. **Dude,… when did Kiba get hot… wait? WHAT!?! **Gaara looked up at Kiba again he saw the worried expression on his face, and how the sweat glistened off his neck…- ** WHOA!!!! Why am I thinking like this? Kiba's not hot, well yeah… but… CONFUSION!!!! ** " Gaara…" Kiba said waving his hand in Gaara's face. He was like in a trance. Finally Gaara shook out of it

" Oh… Hi Kiba"

" Yeah… ok then, say are you feeling any better?"

" Yeah… a little… why?"

" Well, you been stuck on the couch for like two weeks, you don't have a fever… wanna go for a walk?"

"Ummm… sure… why not Kiba… but I think I'm stuck to the couch…"

So after various attempts to remove Gaara from the couch Gaara was up and running… well… walking. So Gaara and Kiba took a walk and bumped into Ino and Hinata.

"So how are you feeling Gaara?" Ino asked

" Better… thanks to Kiba" He replied

" Oh stop Gaara! Your making me blush" Kiba said jokingly (although he was beginning to blush)

So after a while they finished talking and Kiba suggested they go watch T.V at his house. Gaara agreed. (Do ninjas have T.V?) So after about an hour of watching TV Kiba fell asleep on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara just sat there… he didn't want to wake his friend and in a way he felt…happy…

Several hours later 

Kiba had woken up and gone to his room to sleep, Gaara was still bunking on the couch. During the night Gaara would sit still and think… think about all that's happened to him, what's going to happen , what may never happen… sometimes it would drive him to tears… But tonight his thoughts led to when he was a killer, when he would destroy any one who didn't love him… so many people died. He began rocking himself back and forth sobbing for all the people he killed. Kiba came out running thinking something was wrong.

" Gaara what's wrong?" Kiba asked sitting down next to him

" N- Nothing…" Gaara said still crying.

He looked over to Kiba who was only wearing an undershirt and boxers then quickly looked away for fear that Kiba may see his blushing. **Why am I getting so nervous around him?!? … I-I've never felt this way around anyone… what… what the hell is happening to me?!? **So Kiba and Gaara sat on the couch watching tv late into the night. Gaara's heart rate kept on increasing, beating faster and faster. His palms got sweaty and his cheeks were like a freakin' red tomato. But, luckily for him Kiba was show in to the show he was hiding under a pillow for most of the time. At one point Kiba became so afraid ( the murderer pulled out a chain saw and walked up to his unsuspecting victim) that he actually moved closer to Gaara. ( Gaara blushed even more, idk how that's possible). " Holy… this movie is scary…" Kiba said to Gaara, moving closer. "Uh… its ok…" Gaara replied. Kiba finally came so close to Gaara that their shoulders were touching. He could hear Kiba's teeth chattering, he could feel his body shaking… Kiba was scared by this retarded movie. Gaara's heart beat so loudly, he thought every one in Konoha could hear it. Kiba had been getting really nervous around Gaara. He didn't know why it had just getting scarier and scarier to talk to him. He was always scared of messing up in front of Gaara, and he always tried to look his best as if he were trying to… impress him… He looked down at himself and realized he was only in an under shirt and boxers. He blushed and looked away from Gaara. _ Crap, I'm blushing and Gaara's right here… great…_So finally the movie ended and Kiba was still quite shaken and frightened.( both by the movie and his unidentified feelings for Gaara) So he got up and said, " Well, I'm going to bed now… I hope I'll be able to sleep… good-night Gaara-kun." Gaara looked up and said, " What did you call me?" Kiba blushed and turned away. " Nothing… night." Kiba replied before running to his room. "_Gaara-kun?_ He called me, -kun?" Kiba was red and shaking by the time he was in his room. He closed the door and leaned against it. He looked at his shaking sweating hands. " What the hell is going on?!?" Kiba screamed, as did Gaara at the same time.

-

End of chapter. Just so you know that song is by MCR it's not mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Why was Kiba beginning to feel so awkward around Gaara? I mean they were both guys they can relate to each other… so why was Kiba getting all blushy around him and such? Maybe ,… maybe it was just possible that Kiba… liked Gaara. _Of course I like him… I mean we are friends! _Like more than in friendship ways, more like… love? _HOLY! WHY THE HELL WOULD I LIKE HIM LIKE THAT????!!!! _So you're denying it? _…Yes… I mean… no… no, I'm not. _How cute! Perfect! Well after a while Kiba walked out of his room to see Gaara still sitting on the couch. Gaara looked up. " What are you doing up, Kiba?"

"… I… couldn't sleep…"

" What? Did the movie scare you or something?" Gaara replied.

" Ummm… sure lets go with that…"

So the two sat there and watched tv again (their brains are like seriously rotting because of all this tv watching… jk). Suddenly Gaara turned to Kiba and said, "I need your help."

"oh yeah? How?"

" Well," Gaara started, "Let's say there's this… girl?"

" Girl?" Kiba asked. _Damn!_

" And lets just say I have… a crush?"

" A Crush?" _Damn again! _

"Yeah… so how do I tell her I like Her?"

" Ummm… I don't know"

" How do you not know Kiba?"

" Well, when ever some one loved me… they always told me… I've never really told any one I love them." _Gaara I love you! Say it stupid!_

" Oh…" Gaara replied. **So… does that mean I have to tell him?**

" Umm… Kiba"

" Yes?"

" There is no girl"

"Sweet!" _oh_

"What?" Gaara asked.

"NOTHING!!!" Kiba screamed and turned away blushing.

Gaara smiled (slightly), and Kiba blushed even more.

" What's wrong with you Kiba?"

" Ummm… nothing… why?"

" It's just…"

" What?"

"It's nothing…"

"tell me Gaara!" Kiba said.

" No really its nothing…"  
"Please tell me!" Kiba begged.

" If you really have to know…"

" Yes I do!"  
" It's just…" Gaara said carefully choosing his words, " It's just…you look really cute when you blush…"

"Oh…" _Sweet!_

" Yeah…" **Why is he not saying any thing? Did I creep him out? Why is this so difficult?!? **

" Gaara…"

" Yes Kiba?…"

" … S-so do you…"

Immediately Gaara began to blush … So… did Kiba like him too or was he just telling him this to mess with him? Oh great… now things were gonna be awkward between them… Gaara should have kept his mouth shut! Then they could have had a normal day with normal activities instead of sitting here doing nothing. But… ot was bound to come up eventually… right?

Great Gaara! Now you ruined it between you Kiba's not gay! He would never go out with me!

_Great Kiba! Now tell Gaara you love him! It's not that hard! Say it with me now… I! LOVE! YOU! Simple…_

So Gaara and Kiba sat in silence for the next few moments. Finally Kiba gathered up all his courage and turned to Gaara.

"…Gaara…"

" Y-yes Kiba?" Gaara said sheepishly.

" T-this is really hard for me to say but…"

Gaara turned and faced Kiba now.

" Yeah what is it?" **Yes! Maybe he's making the first move!**

" I've never told any one this before but…"

" Yeah?"

" I mean I hoped, ever since we were little, that I would never tell any this… but you…"

" Yeah?" Gaara said getting more and more excited.

Kiba had begun playing with his fingers.

" Gaara I just have to tell you that…" _I can't do this!!!! What am I thinking?!?! NO! I can do this! I love him and he has a right to know! _

Kiba had begun to blush so much, he looked like a strawberry. **What is he trying to say? **

" Gaara, what I'm trying to say is that…. I…L-Love…" Kiba looked down.

Gaara wanted to hear this. **Who do you love?!? Who do you love?!? It had better be me!**

"you" Kiba said in a barely understandable way.

" Who?" Gaara asked.

"… you…" Kiba said more loudly this time.

Gaara smiled. Kiba was still looking at the floor, not knowing if he had done the right thing by telling Gaara. So Gaara reached out and grabbed Kiba's hand. He pulled Kiba up and hugged him.


	5. ramen stand of love!

" So… now what?" Kiba asked Gaara.

"I… I don't know…" Gaara replied.

" … I think… we have to go on a date or something…"

" Date?" **Yes! Finally a date with Kiba.**

" Yeah… I think so… up for ramen?"

"… Sure why not?**" **

So the two left, making their way to the ramen stand. On the way there, Kiba paused for a moment. Gaara turned.

" Kiba? "

Kiba blushed slightly and caught up with Gaara. **Ok… that was Kinda weird… I wonder what he was thinking…** Suddenly Gaara felt someone grab his hand. He looked, surprised, to see it was Kiba. On any other occasion he would have killed the person… but this was Kiba his… boyfriend. **So… Kiba and I are… dating…**

_Gaara's hands feel so warm and soft… I wonder how my hands feel… are hands supposed to feel soft? _Finally the boys saw the ramen stand, where Hinata and Ino were eating. " Hey Hinata look, Its Gaara and Kiba." Ino whispered. "… ARE THEY HOLDING HANDS?!?!?!?!" Hinata gasped choking on her ramen. " Oh… I guess they are… how cute!" Ino said smiling. " You wouldn't be happy if you found out the guy you liked were gay! Now would you?!" " Calm down Hinata… Look how happy Gaara is! Kiba two! And look! He's not wearing that stupid jacket anymore! He's actually showing his skin!" " Hey look Gaara! There's Ino and Hinata at the ramen stand!" Kiba said.

" I wonder why Hinata looks pissed…" Gaara said.

" Besides I'm sure there not gay just Bi." Ino whispered as the boys approached.

Two out of the three seats were taken… Kiba sat and Gaara sat on his lap. Kiba blushed slightly and picked up a menu.

"oh! You two look cute together! So… how long have you guys been going out?"

" Like… four minutes." Kiba said.

Gaara looked over to Hinata whose eyebrow was slightly twitching… slightly…

" Kiba you look hot without your jacket on." Hinata said.

Kiba blushed and looked hard at the menu pretending he didn't hear that.

Gaara glared at Hinata. She had wanted his attention and now she had it. Gaara laid his head on Kiba's shoulder. SO Kiba leaned in and kissed Gaara on the forehead.

Hinata stood and pointed at Kiba and said, " You think you have won, You think all is well. But kiss my ass I shall see you in hell!!!!"

Then took off running. Kiba was silent for a while then said," Well that was interesting…"

Gaara looked up at Kiba and said, " Kiba… you… you kissed me."

Kiba blushed. " I- I…-

Gaara pulled Kiba's head down and kissed him on the lips.

" Yeah… that's real cute… get a room." Ino said as she smiled and walked away.

Time seemed to stop for Kiba, there was only him and Gaara and nothing else seemed to matter. Naruto and Shino passed by while Gaara and Kiba were kissing.

" Finally!" They both said and walked away. As their kiss ended Gaara blushed.

"I…I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…"

Kiba hugged Gaara and said, " It's ok Gaara. I love you."

So the two sat there for a while until they found it pointless sitting at a ramen stand so they got up and went for a walk. The sun was beginning to set and a chill set into the air. Kiba, who was used to wear his jacket, shivered.

" Are you cold?" Gaara asked.

"No… not really anyway." Kiba replied shivering again.

Gaara got Kiba's hand and held it.

" It's getting dark, lets go to my place." Kiba said as the sun set behind the trees.

They arrived at Kiba's house and watched t.v. for a while. Kiba yawned.

" I'm going to sleep." Kiba said. As he got up he bent down and kissed Gaara on the lips.

" Good Night Gaara, I love you." He said as he walked to his room. Gaara smiled and slightly blushed. Things weren't as awkward as when he came to live here… live here? **Wait, how long have I been 'living' here? What about Suna? I wonder if they realized I've gone missing yet… most likely they have… did I ever tell Kiba I was Kazekage? Oh well there's always tomorrow.**

As Kiba walked into his room, Akamaru barked scaring him.

" Oh yeah… We have to train with Hinata tomorrow… Oh well Gaara can come along if he wants." Kiba changed into an undershirt and hung up his pants.

I wonder if Gaara is lonely out there… well… I'll go watch tv with him… 

So Kiba walked into the living room ( wearing just an undershirt and boxers) and took a seat next to Gaara.

" I thought you were going to sleep" Gaara said.

" I changed my mind… Is that a problem?"

" Course not." Gaara replied.

Slowly Kiba became more sleepy and sleepy and laid his head on Gaara's shoulder, and fell asleep. Gaara looked at Kiba, who was unknowingly drooling on Gaara's shoulder.

He looked at Kiba who was only wearing his boxers and undershirt, and he remembered how embarrassed he was the first time he saw them, now here he was with Kiba practically laying on him. Odd how things work out… a few years ago… this would have never been happening… A few years ago… he would have killed any one for even looking at him… A few years ago every thing was different. But now he had changed for the better, and now he had Kiba.

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND NEVER WILL!!!!!

Hinata's random outburst from Family guy.


	6. Morning

Morning, the sun brightly shown through Kiba's windows. Kiba rubbed his eyes and snuggled more closely to his pillow. Then he realized… he was in his living room… and his pillow was Gaara's shoulder. Kiba sat up in the realization and said blushing, "Ummm… sorry Gaara… you could have woken me up…."

"I know…. You look cute when you sleep."

Kiba smiled, he wished he could see Gaara sleep, but he knew Gaara couldn't.

" oh, Me and Akamaru have to train with Hinata today… you wanna come?"  
Gaara took this into consideration… 'Hinata equals evil', that was the only thing that popped into his mind.

" Yes, I'll go."

Kiba smiled and kissed Gaara.

The two left the house, Kiba once again leaving his jacket. Hinata was waiting for Kiba in front of the academy.

" Well it's about you showed up. I thought you had chickened out."

" Sorry…" Kiba said rubbing his neck. His neck usually hurt when he woke up but Gaara's shoulder was so comfy.

Kiba stood in front of Hinata and Gaara stood to the side of their arena. Akamaru took his place by Kiba and readied himself for battle. Hinata activated her byakugan and Kiba and Akamaru looked at each other coming up with a plan. During their thought Hinata charged at Kiba and gave him a jab in the wrist. As a reflex Kiba kicked her in the face still grabbing his wrist. Hinata flew about five feet and landed on her back. Slowly she stood up and charged at him again poking him in various chakra points and ended it off with a punch close to his heart. Kiba stumbled backwards gasping for air. Gaara caught him before he could hit the ground.

Hinata smiled and said, " I won this round Kiba!"

She turned around and was about to skip off before turning around and saying, " Oh yeah! Kiba, Sasuke's returned!" Kiba's eyes widened and he stopped breathing, for a moment Gaara thought he had died.

But then he gasped, "w-What did you say?"

" You heard me Sasuke's back… and you might wanna watch your back… you remember what happened last time!" She smiled and ran off.

Kiba was still having difficulty breathing thanks to Hinata's final blows, so Gaara took him to the hospital.  
Gaara was confused, " Kiba… what happened between you and Sasuke?"

Kiba's eyes widened a bit and he turned away and said, " I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Why not?" Gaara asked.

Just then Ino came running into the room Kiba and Gaara were in.

" Kiba! Sasuke's back and he said Akamaru better watch out!"

Kiba buried his face in his hands And Gaara looked towards Ino.

" What happened?" Gaara asked again, there was something they were hiding from him and he wanted to know.

" What happened was…" Ino started, " About three years ago after the Chunnin exam… before Sasuke left…"

" He stole Akamaru from me…" Kiba continued.

" So Kiba went to go get him and…"

" Sasuke said I had to pay a price."

" I went with Kiba, just in case…. But what he wanted wasn't money or power…what he had wanted was…"

"Me" Kiba said through his fingers.

Gaara looked at Kiba who looked really upset and angry.

" So Kiba and I went to get Akamaru… and Sasuke wanted a kiss…"

" 'Of course not just any kiss'" Kiba said mimicking Sasuke.

" He wanted it to be a full French kiss…."

" There was no other way… he said he would kill Akamaru if I didn't… What was I supposed to do?" Kiba said he looked as if he were about to cry.

" So of course Kiba had to get kissed by him…."

" It was horrible…," Kiba added. "He ruined a first for me…"

" And even then I still had to beat Sasuke up in order to get Akamaru." Ino said.

Kiba had looked down and Gaara saw tears falling on to the bed.

" I hate him… I wish he would die!" Kiba said fully crying now.

Gaara was scared, he never knew what to do when people cried. He pulled Kiba closer so he could hug him, and then gave him a kiss. Kiba seemed to cheer up and cried on Gaara's shoulder. Ino looked towards the doorway and saw Hinata there, her eyebrow twitching. She walked in the room and Gaara glared at her.** What is she doing here? She always ruins every thing… Seriously what does she want from me? … GASP! She's in love with me! Great not again… **

Hinata smiled at Gaara, paying no attention to Kiba. Kiba had now stopped crying and was sitting up in his bed.

" So how long is Sasuke gonna be here? " Kiba asked quietly.

" Forever!" Hinata replied smiling.

"Oh I bet YOU'RE enjoying this…" Kiba said eyebrow twitching.

" Actually, it is kind of funny!" Hinata replied.

Ino sighed… they always fought. She looked at Gaara who was glaring at Hinata. A cough was heard at the doorway and all turned to see who it was.

" Well, long time no see…" Sasuke said as he walked through the door.

" The longer the better!" Ino replied.

" Ino." Sasuke said.

" Bastard." Ino replied.

Sasuke smirked. He looked at Kiba who was playing nervously with the blanket.

" Well Kiba, you look better from the last time we spoke." Sasuke said smiling

" Well, you look more retarded." Kiba replied still not looking at him.

" Awww, don't be mad Kiba. I told you I'd be back." Sasuke said running his fingers through Kiba's hair. Kiba swatted his hands away and moved closer to Gaara.

Sasuke looked, this was the first time he'd noticed Gaara sitting there.

" What are you doing here Gaara? Don't you have some people to kill or villages to destroy?"

" Don't you have some children to molest?" Gaara replied.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Ha, that's funny Gaara."

Sasuke looked at Kiba who had gotten out of the bed and was standing next to Gaara.

" So is Gaara your body guard or something" Sasuke asked.

" You wish I was his body guard." Gaara replied.

" What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked.

" I'm part body guard, part Kiba's boyfriend. More of the second one though." Gaara replied.

Kiba smiled and moved closer to Gaara who was now standing.

Sasuke was getting angry, all he could think was: Kiba is mine!!!!! Gaara must die!!!!

" I should have finished you off during the Chunnin exam." Sasuke said angrily.

" As if you could've" Gaara replied. " I could have killed you if it hadn't had been for the plans."

" Speaking of plans Gaara, don't you think Suna is getting kind of worried about their missing Kazekage?" Sasuke said smirking.

Gaara frowned. " Oh yeah… I forgot about them." He said.

Kiba looked towards Gaara. _ How long has Gaara been here? If he is Kazekage shouldn't he go back? Have I been keeping him here? _

" What you gonna do now Gaara? You gonna stay and abandon your people? Or go back and abandon Kiba?" And leave him with me! Sasuke thought.

Gaara seemed to think long and hard about this then he said, " Neither! Kiba's coming with me to Suna."

Kiba smiled, " Really?"

" Yeah, if you want to." Gaara replied.


End file.
